beepos_shadowrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Riggs
'''Jerry Riggs '''is an Ork Shadowrunner with an affinity for vehicle hardware, but poor computer skills. He is played by Glitchy. Character Information Very little is known about Jerry's history prior to his running career. During Side Session 2, Miss Eileen implied that Jerry has been running under her for as long as Lorenzo has, possibly indicating that he worked with Lorenzo during this period. Jerry has an emotional affinity for motorized drones, which he illustrates plainly by painting them to look like cats. He treats them as he would a pet, but due to their lack of military customization his drones have had a less than stellar track record in combat. His primary drones were a GM-Nissan Doberman Drone and an FMC-Stonebrooke TADS Salamander Drone. He was later given a defective Ares Sniper-P Drone by Shiskabob, which Jerry considered to be totally useless. The Salamander was rendered defective during the murder of Simon Henderson, and was later smashed to pieces during the fight that ensued in Simon's department. The Doberman lasted much of Part 1 but was incinerated by a flamethrower spell cast by Diablo, intended for the Novatech infilitration team. Jerry has since picked up a Saab Bloodhound Drone which remains fully functional. Jerry is sometimes joked about amongst the players for his less than stellar criminal record. Of the four runs Jerry has partook in, he failed one and quit two. This has spiked his notoriety and led to him jokingly being dubbed "Jerry 'The Quitter' Riggs." His player Glitchy has expressed dislike for the drone mechanics on more than one occasion, but that is only part of the reason for his poor track record. Many of the more disastrous sessions were a result of either a bad roll from Jerry or poor decision making on his part; sometimes both. In spite of his capacity for disaster, Jerry has not fallen unconscious in any session (outside of the non-canon addition to Side Session 5), including the Castle Laidon Battle, where every other player character did. Part 1 Jerry was a key part of Part 1 due to his invaluable ability to reliably get the runners from place to place. During Session 1-3, the runners killed the assassin Espio, and Jerry took his armor in turn; wearing it for most of the campaign. The armor has an obvious insignia of the Akuma Yobidachi, which provoked interest from NPCs aware of the gang; some questioning if Jerry was involved. Jerry's Salamander Drone was severely damaged by Novatech agents during the murder of Simon Henderson, which left him with nothing but his Doberman until Shiskabob gave him a defective Ares Sniper drone. Jerry had no ability to fix the drone, so it became nothing but a paperweight. Jerry's story in Part 1 was largely one of motorized absurdity. Jerry lost the hovertruck he purchased from Shiskabob after Lone Star ambushed the runners and destroyed the vehicle. The runners had to steal a tractor from a nearby rural home as a result, which Jerry later used to kill several officers during a police chase. With the ambitious movement of both Lorenzo and Diablo, he also commandeered a military seacraft which had been taken by shadowrunners and bounty hunters. In a similarly ridiculous vehicle-related event, Jerry managed to sneak past Charmy's crew during an armed interrogation and hijack their helicopter, which caused immense confusion and ultimately led to the runners winning the fight. During Jerry's Astral Quest, he was a workman on the assembly line for allied forces aircraft during World War 2. A disgruntled immigrant set fire to the factory, and Jerry attempted to flee, but was blocked by a crowd of panicked workers. He began to choke from the carbon monoxide and desperately attempted to force his way out by mutilating a woman's leg and morbidly engineering an escape, but soon lost his own leg and "died" as the plastic mold gave way to poisoning. This made Jerry the only runner to fail their astral quest. Side Sessions Jerry and Lorenzo were caught by surprise after they accidentally opened the doors to a security sector of a GMC office during a run. Jerry decided to surrender and face charges rather than be shot at. He served jail time in a high security prison on charges of breaking and entering and third degree murder. Eventually, negotiations at Lorenzo's trial led to Jerry's reduced sentence and the exercise of an Ares/Transys attempt to infilitrate Tír na nÓg. After Jerry left Tír na nÓg he received word of a job offer from Mitsui OSK Lines. Miss Eileen directed him to a makeshift crew consisting of Sunshine, Sexjam, Mach and Crash. Jerry installed a French linguasoft for the sake of the mission, which turned out to be a complete failure. He bit the bullet and dropped out of the job. Part 2 Jerry had a fictitious identity created by Knight Errant for the purposes of his mission in Tír na nÓg. He seemed very unhappy with the recent addition of Wark to his crew, and like the others, was fairly annoyed by Tír na nÓg in general. He flew back to the UCAS after his player had to drop out of the game.